Enzymologie
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Seul dans une chambre avec Duo, Heero se prépare pour sa prochaine mission...


**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu  
**Titre** : Enzymologie  
**Type** : Yaoi, surprise  
**Couple** : 1x2 !  
**Disclaimer** : les persos des Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, quand au reste… J'ai instauré un style "prise de notes" parfois très synthétique.je vous laisse juger par vous même. Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic sur GW !

* * *

_Enzymologie_

I/ GENERALITES

Les enzymes sont des protéines douées d'activité catalytique spécifique. Elle permet aux réactions biochimiques de s'effectuer à vitesse élevée de façon spécifique.  
Ce sont des protéines mais il existe une exception : des ARN doués d'activité autocatalytique, ce sont les ribosines.  
Le substrat d'une enzyme est une protéine sur laquelle l'enzyme agit et le produit est le substrat résultant de cette activité.

Il existe deux types d'enzymes :  
- Homogènes de nature protéique  
- Des enzymes à cœur enzymatique qui sont constituées de deux parties différentes : une partie protéique, l'apoenzyme (ne réagit pas chimiquement mais assure la fixation et permet la spécificité de la réaction) et une partie non protéique, le coenzyme. Les deux liés covalament, groupement prosthétique. Non covalente, co-substrat.

Il existe des maladies souvent héréditaires, avec un déficit ou une absence totale d'une ou plusieurs enzymes, comme là Phénylsétonurie, un cas/10000naissances. La phénylalanine hydroxylase ne convertit plus la phénylalanine en tyrosine.  
Le dysfonctionnement métabolique entraîne un retard mental si pas de diagnostique, donc il existe un dépistage à la naissance dans toutes les maternités.

La technique de fractionnement de l'homogéine cellulaire par centrifugation est utilisée et précise la répartition des enzymes au niveau cellulaire.  
Au niveau du noyau, il y a des enzymes nécessaires, à la biosynthèse des acides nucléiques.  
Les mitochondries enzymes de la respiration et des interactions phosphorilantes  
Enzymes nécessaires à la biosynthèse des polysaccharides  
Lysosomes riches en enzymes (dégradation hydrolitique)

Les enzymes sont associées entre elles, pour former des systèmes multienzymatiques dont les activités sont coordonnées.  
Certaines protéines membranaires ont des fonctions enzymatiques, ce sont des ectoenzymes. Si leur site actif est situé à l'extérieur de la membrane plasmique.  
Exemple : acétylcollestérase, enzyme membranaire qui assure la dégradation des neurotransmetteurs acétilcholine.  
On peut isoler les enzymes qui sont définies par leur activité catalytique et leur propriété physique et chimique propres.

II/ LE MODE D ACTION  
1) Site Actif 

Déf : c'est la région qui permet la fixation du substrat et se catalyse. Il occupe une partie réduite de la taille totale de l'enzyme. Il a la forme d'une crevasse hydrophobe où des échanges avec le substrat peuvent se réaliser facilement. On divise un site actif en deux. Site de fixation (avec le substrat, liaison de type non covalente) et site catalytique.  
La conformation du site actif : non rigide, c'est une zone flexible.  
La fixation d'un substrat au site actif se tendent par changement de structure 3D de celui ci : ajustement induit par une meilleure adaptation de conformation du site actif à celle du substrat.  
Nature d'interaction : pas de type covalente, faible avec des liaisons hydrogènes, transfert de charge, interaction de Van der Whaals.  
Mise en évidence du site actif : on étudie la nature du site actif de façon expérimentale.

Pour déterminer les Acides Aminés constituants les sites actifs, on a deux types de réactifs.  
Des groupes qui réagissent de façon covalente avec des Acides aminés fonctionnels du site : l'enzyme en présence de réactifs se lie spécifiquement de façon covalente à un AA cible, puis on mesure l'activité résiduelle de l'enzyme. Si l'activité n'est pas altérée, l'AA choisi ne fait pas partie du site actif. Pour confirmer si le substrat spécifique de l'enzyme protège celle ci de l'inactivation, ceci est en faveur de la fixation de celui ci sur le site actif. La liaison est spécifique à un AA particulier, il y a donc de nombreux réactifs à un AA. (ex : DFP diisopropylfluoeophosphate se lie spécifiquement à l'OH d'une serine)  
Analogues du substrat : le but est de disposer du substrat de l'enzyme modifié de manière à créer des liaisons covalentes à l'enzymes, afin de marquer le site actif. (ex : le S-fluorosulfonylbenzoiledérosine est l'analogue structural de l'ADP et ATP et l'extrémité fluorosulfonyl réagit avec des résidus sérines et tyrosines présents au niveau du site de l'iaison de certaines kinases pour former des liaisons covalentes.

Technique de mutagène dirigé : on mute le gêne qui code pour l'enzyme puis on fait exprimer ce gêne pour créer cette protéine mutante et caractériser son activité enzymatique. On peut remplacer un AA donné par un autre et confirmer les résultats obtenus précédemment par les réactifs chimiques.

2) Energie d'Activation

La fonction d'un caralyseur est d'augmenter la vitesse de réaction sans en modifier l'équilibre car elle obéit aux lois de la thermodynamique. L'enzyme ne peut pas catalyser une réaction thermodynamiquement impossible.  
Les catalyseurs augmentent la vitesse de réaction en baissant l'energie d'activation de la réaction, sans modifier les concentrations à l'équilibre et se retrouvent à la fin de la réaction.

3) Spécificité de l'action enzymatique

Le caractère primordial est la spécificité.  
Elle est double : chaque enzyme ne catalyse qu'un seul type de réactif et n'agit que sur un seul substrat.  
Les enzymes protéolytiques qui hydrolysent les liaisons peptidiques - endopepdase.  
Action de la trypsine qui coupe de façon spécifique les liaisons peptidiques du côté carborxyliques de la Cystéine et l'Arginine.  
Chymotrypsine qui coupe les liaisons après phénylalanine, tryptophane ou tyrosine (du coté carboxylique)  
La pepsine coupe les liaisons du coté N terminal d'acides aromatiques d'un groupement aminé

La spécificité des enzymes est d'ordre stérique : elle ne dépend pas que des propriétés chimiques du substrat mais aussi de leur conformation dans l'espace et beaucoup d'enzymes sont capables de distinguer deux isomères optiques et de n'agir que sur l'un d'eux.

III CLASSIFICATION DES ENZYMES 

L'enzyme est désignée par le nom de son substrat puis celui de la réaction catalysée puis ase.  
Il existe une classification interne avec six classes d'enzymes.

1) Oxydo-réductases  
Transfert d'electrons. Elles ont obligatoirement deux substrats.  
Aox+BredAred+Box

2) Transférase  
Transfert de groupement : transfert d'un groupe d'atome R d'une mol A à une mol B  
A-R + B A+ BR

3) Hydrolase  
Rupture de l'enchaînement covalent de deux atomes d'une mol, fixation de deux éléments d'une mol d'eau sur la valence disponible  
C-X + H2O C-OH+ X-H

4) Lyase  
Catalyse l'addition d'un groupement ou la de liaison entre deux C sans participation d'une mol d'eau.

5) isomérase  
Remaniement intérieur d'une mol.  
X-A-B A-B-X

6) Ligase  
A+B AB  
Formation d'une liaison avec deux atomes avec élimination des éléments d'une mol d'eau. Thermiquement défavorisée, couplée avec une réaction type hydrolyse d'un nucléotique tri phosphate qui fournit l'énergie nécessaire.

IV CINETIQUE 

Là, Il en avait vraiment assez. Ce cours, en plus d'être inintéressant, s'étendait sur 5 copies doubles et une copie simple, tout écrites recto-verso.  
Bien qu'il n'en aie lu que deux copies doubles et une page, ce qui était largement insuffisant pour réussir la mission « contrôle de biochimie », -mais après tout son colocataire avait abandonné depuis longtemps, peu après le premier paragraphe, et était à présent étendu sur le ventre, lisant « Mickey Magazine » sur le lit- il se sentait totalement incapable d'ingurgiter ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus. Se levant, il s'étira et esquissa un sourire en coin, portant à nouveau son regard sur Duo qui mâchonnait le bout de sa natte. S'approchant sans bruit de sa proie, il retira le magazine des mains du châtain, et l'embrassa doucement, passant ses mains sous le T-shirt noir du jeune homme…

Fin.

**Notes **: Remerciez moi ! je vous fait profiter gratuitement d'un cours de biochimie de l'université de Bordeaux II, de première année de médecine ! rien que ça ! Vous êtes contents, hein ? Je sais, vous voulez la suite, et si vous êtes sages, et si j'ai assez de reviews, je publierai un chapitre deux… Je remercie quand même mon prof de biochimie qui était sympa (pas l'autre, ses cours sont affreux) pour nous avoir dispensé ce cours si paaalpitant sur les enzymes...


End file.
